The invention relates to providing access to customs information.
The United States Customs Service is the primary enforcement agency responsible for protecting the nation's borders. Among other things, the U.S. Customs Service examines imports into the country and collects any duty, fees, or taxes. They inspect imports to ensure compliance with rules related to public health, safety, protection of intellectual property rights, etc., that may have been promulgated by other government agencies, such as the Food & Drug Administration, the Department of Agriculture, the Environmental Protection Agency, the Alcohol, Tobacco & Firearms, the Coast Guard, or the Department of Transportation.
The U.S. Customs Service typically processes imports on a transactional basis, rather than an account basis. They interact with many different parties, including importers, customs brokers, suppliers, carriers/freight forwarders, surety agents, bankers, and others to process these transactions. The different parties may also interact with each other to process a single transaction.
Due to the complex nature of U.S. Customs Service rules, extensive communication among interested parties may be required. Adhering to the rules and regulations and tracking the many import transactions that are processed daily are challenging tasks for all parties involved.